Conventional systems are known for removing fluid such as water or oil from wells where there is an abundant supply of fluid. However, in shallow locations or locations with a low production volume, these systems may not be cost justified. For example, in oil formations up to 1000 feet deep or more which only produce a few barrels of oil per day, multiple oil wells are often situated close together. Equipment and maintenance costs are often economically prohibitive in shallow wells.
Furthermore, due to pressure, chemical conditions, and sand and grit in most oil wells the equipment is subject to high breakdown rates and requires frequent maintenance, repair or replacement. Consequently, particularly for a shallow, low production situations, there is a need for inexpensive, low maintenance pumping systems that can be efficiently installed and/or removed if necessary. Prior approaches to this type of pumping system have involved complex piping and pumping systems, hydraulics, controls, sensors and electronics normally lowered into the well. This results in complex installation and high costs for installation, maintenance and replacement.
There remains a need for a simple, efficient, low cost, low maintenance pumping system that can be installed, repaired and/or removed efficiently and inexpensively in a well. The present invention addresses these needs, among others.